1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retention module with a protection cap, and more particularly to a retention module being used for a photoelectric conversion connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric conversion connector is used for the transformation between optical signal and electrical signal from one to the other in a photoelectric module. The photoelectric conversion connector has a receptacle connector being installed on a printed circuit board and a retention plate disposed at one side of the receptacle connector. The printed circuit board has a plurality of holes into which protruding portions of the retention plates assembled into. In existed technology, the retention plate is directly taken to a printed circuit board by an absorb device and assembled on the printed circuit board by making the protruding portions align with the holes and be pressed down. It is always encountered that the protruding portions of the retention plate can't be accurately aligned to the holes of the printed circuit board by the absorb device which result in damage to the retention plate.
In view of the foregoing, a protection cap provided to prevent the retention plate from being damaged will be described hereinafter.